moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Tezlia De Ley
Basic Information CHARACTER NO LONGER ACTIVE INGAME Name: Tezlia De Ley Class: Hunter Title: '''Captain '''Profession: Deathstrider Affiliation: '''The Iron Ring, Frostwolves, Deathstriders '''Age: 40 Gender: '''Female '''Social Status: '''Baroness '''Marital Status: Married to Lord Arcombe of Delving (desceased during exile). Place of Birth: '''Whitehall, the ancestral home of the De Leys. '''Family originates from: Alterac. The De Leys were stripped of their lands and holdings when Lord Aiden Perenolde was overthrown by the alliance. Base of Operations: Tarren Mill. Physical Description: A tall and imposing woman, Tezlia moves with the determined gait of a predator. Having spent most of her time in the cold mountains of Alterac her features are surprisingly free from decay, the frigid winds instead having given her a dry leathery look Personality In life Tezlia de Ley was a flamboyant and vivacious woman. Preferring hawking and deer hunting to embroidery and gardening, she personified the spirit of her rugged homeland. During the exile she applied the skills gained from her utilitarian pass times to her new situation and made the transition from pampered aristocrat to relentless insurgent rather effortlessly. During this time her political views, which had previously been rather non-existent, solidified. Resenting what she perceived as an unlawful intrusion by Strom and Lordaeron in the domestic affairs of Alterac, she vowed to reclaim her family holdings and to reestablish the Kingdom of Alterac as a sovereign nation. History After the collapse of the nation of Alterac Tezlia De Ley, along with the rest of the nobility that had sided with Aiden Perenolde, were stripped of lands and holdings. These disgruntled nobles banded together and eventually formed what came to be known as the Syndicate. Tezlia distinguished herself as an effective and uncompromising commander, leading several raids on towns and outposts throughout the Alterac Mountains and Hillsbrad Foothills. As the years went by Tezlia grew more and more frustrated with the factious and dissorderly organization that seemed incapable of achieving any lasting progress. Along with a handful of other former nobles that shared her sentiments she formed the Wintersbite Lodge, a secret society bent on usurping the leadership of the Syndicate and using it as a power base to reestablish the nation of Alterac. Two years after its formation the Wintersbite Lodge was about to start building up its own fighting force, still under the guise of the Syndicate, and to this end a large amount of provisions needed to be secured. News had come about a large shipment of grain destined for Dalaran, which although well guarded, would certainly be acquirable by the resourceful warlords of Alterac. One successful raid later the Wintersbite Lodge were stacking their warehouse with two wagon loads of grain, the sacks emblazoned by the seal of Andorhal… In undeath Tezlia lost non of her previous zeal and ambition. Having already lived longer than she had dared to hope, the harsh life of a rebel having deprived her of a husband and two children, she came to terms with her fate without too much anguish. In the Horde she also found the powerful ally she had longed for while living the life of a partisan in mountains of Alterac. Thanks to her intimate knowledge of the mountains she quickly made herself an indispensable asset to the Frostwolves. When it was announced that a new fighting force called the Deathstriders was to be formed Tezlia saw it as an opportunity to advance her station within Undercity, something she had largely negleced to do while fighting for the Frostwolves. A veteran of two decades of irregular warfare her ability was quickly recognized and she was given a commanding position within the new regiment. The Iron Ring guildsite Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Undead Category:Hunter Category:The Iron Ring